


Seeing is Believing

by LizaJaneSmith (LizaWithAZed)



Category: Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-28
Updated: 2006-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizaWithAZed/pseuds/LizaJaneSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah's date makes the fatal mistake of criticizing her reading material. Takes place before Invasion of the Bane, possibly before School Reunion, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing is Believing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AstroGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroGirl/gifts).



> Doctor Who and the characters and settings therein are the property of the BBC, and are used here entirely without permission but entirely with respect. This is for love, not for money. 
> 
> This was actually written long before I ever saw SJA - and I think before they were even aired. It was in response to a meme where people were rewarded with guessing the definition of an obscure word correctly with a fic based on that word. This was written for astrogirl for the word "empirical"

"Now _there's_ something I didn't expect to see." an amused, scornful voice said from behind her.

"What?" Sarah Jane asked, turning toward James as he stood at the bookcase, fingering the spines of a few glossy non-fiction paperbacks.

"Books on UFOs." His voiced dripped disdain.

Sarah cringed inwardly. She had a feeling she knew where this was going, but she had to at least give it a go, see if it'd work out. "Come on James," she said cheerfully "a reporter's got to cultivate an eclectic resource library, you know that! I mean, you've got all those books on Trobriander Island rules cricket, and..."

"But _honestly_ ," he interrupted, absently plucking one from the shelf and scanning the cover, "'A Cross Section of Psychological Profiles of Abduction-based Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder?" I mean..." he sighed heavily, shaking his head. "... _really_ , SJ."

She was going to castrate her editor for coming up with that one. James was lucky he was so fit. "Hey, a journalist's got to keep an open mind!" she countered lightly, flashing her most beguiling smile.

James snorted, rolling his eyes, and took another long pull on his Cabernet. "Yeah, but not so open one's brain falls out!"

Sarah sighed, trying the logical approach. "Look, it's a documented condition - whether or not they imagined it, it has multiple cases...."

James turned to face her incredulously, absently shoving the book back into the shelf, badly bending the cover. "But what's the _point_ of trying to analyze a bunch of nutters, even if they're all barking mad up the same wrong tree?" he said, clearly exasperated.

Dismissing his atrocious mixed idiom with a sniff, Sarah sipped her wine again. "You really don't believe there could be anything up there, do you?" she asked softly.

"Well - no!" he replied, laughing. "How could there be?" He shook his head and drained his glass. "Like I said - I don't believe in anything without solid evidence. I like my library empirical, thank you very much"

Sarah allowed her face to slip into the smile she saved for particularly nasty interviews she only took to further a difficult investigation. "Well, you've got a good point there. Enough of this twaddle - if we leave now, we'll be in good time for the reservations."

James didn't get asked round for a second date.


End file.
